


We're Poetry

by saesai



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Journalism, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saesai/pseuds/saesai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is 24 years old copy editor who aspires to be a journalist. She gets her chance when her supervisor orders her to cover the story about teenagers. Laura needs to enroll to Graz International Bilingual School as a part of her undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my second fanfiction so I apologise for any mistakes and weird construction. English is my second language so sometimes I might struggle with something. Updates won't be regular, probably once or twice per week. Also yeah, this fic takes place in Graz, Austria. It's capitol of Styria.
> 
> I did my research when I looked for schools in Graz, and it was practically the only one where they spoke English as well. Also, I'm sorry I didn't use Silas High School or something, I liked it as university more than secondary school. GIBS fits here, so yeah. 
> 
> [Title comes from Alina Berez – Drift.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA8paY4oKoI)
> 
>  This chapter was unbeta'd.
> 
> Loosely based on Never Been Kissed and The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

Today the sky was cloudless and sun was illuminating Laura's skin through the window. She was sitting beneath some old lady who couldn't stop talking about her grandchildren. It was quite annoying to listen to her rant, but Laura never complained. She enjoyed the small talk with people she just met, it was a fresh breeze in her morning routine. Of course, listening to stories about some kids weren't intriguing at all. Not even Laura's natural journalist curiosity would make it less boring than it is.

The tram was quite crowded at this time of the day, otherwise it was roomy. Huge windows were splattered on both sides. On the left there was one row of blue double seats and single ones on the right. Mostly teenagers were standing and elders sitting. Unlike some other countries, in Graz people respected each other, even in small gestures like these.

Laura's mind started to wander in her thoughts and suddenly she stopped to pay attention. Loud beep brought her back on Earth and she blinked a few times before jumping out of the tram before it's too late. The blonde bumped into someone and stumbled backwards, almost tripping when she felt a strong grip on her arm. Stranger pulled her closer to regain composure and Laura's gaze met theirs for the first time.

That person was a woman, well, quite beautiful one. Dark wavy hair flopping freely at her shoulders, with fringe drooping near her eyebrows. She has those brown eyes staring directly at her and strong jawline that made her look like a sculpture; not human being. It could be an exaggeration, but for Laura she was quite the angel who didn't let her fall.

''Hey hey, are you hurt? Earth to cutie?'' she inquired and snapped fingers in front of Laura's face. It was enough to pull her out of the trance. She has been caught staring at the stranger openly, so it ended with slow blush creeping up her neck and face. Oh lord, Laura didn't even know her and yet she made a fool out of herself.

''Uh—yeah, I'm okay— I mean— I think I am?—Thank you-'' she spluttered in a mere whisper, unable to even say a whole sentence. The stranger was now gawking at her with wide eyes, corners of her mouth turned upside. She let go of Laura's arm and straightened up, while the blonde struggled to regain her composure.

''Don't worry about it,'' she smiled when Laura's phone started to buzz. She quickly glanced at it and rolled her eyes when she saw a text from Natalie. The blonde didn't even read it and lifted her head up. The stranger was gone, much to Laura's dread. She started to walk across the street, looking at her phone again.

_(8:57AM) Natalie: pls don't be late again laura_  
_(8:57AM) Natalie: J.P is in ''his mood'' today and the dean looks too happy_  
_(8:59AM) Natalie: hurry up and save me_

* * *

Laura Hollis is working as copy editor in local Graz Sun-Times. It was one of the biggest newspapers in entire Styria, released in thousands of copies every week. It was a well-paid job, but it's not enough for Laura. She always wanted to be real-time reporter, not someone who spends entire day in office checking papers. This is why her major is in journalism, not something else. The blonde often tell herself that maybe in future she will have the chance to shine. Laura's only 24, freshly after college, so maybe she shouldn't complain. The job market has no mercy, so it's practically a miracle that she could find a job so quickly.

The blonde was standing in front of big glass doors and after a moment of hesitation she just pushed them, walking inside. Laura was already late, so she almost jogged to her usual seat next to Natalie, who waved at her and smiled.

Natalie was one of her co-workers and acquaintances at the same time. She's quite short and Taiwanese, from what she told Laura. Brunette is a party animal, but somehow they get along with Laura, even if the blonde doesn't go to parties that much. She prefers to just stay at home, watch reruns of her favourite tv shows or surf on internet. It was enough for her at the moment.

Entire conference hall was full of people, mostly middle aged men and women. Everyone had notebooks in front of them on long, white table. In front of the room there was a big board with a few words written on it. Lilith van Brock, aka The Dean, Laura's boss and current director of Graz Sun-Times is standing near it, with a big pointer in her hands. She gave intimidating glance to the blonde and pointed on something. Laura's cheeks flushed with red and she wanted to hide.

''Oh look who's here! Miss Hollis decided to join us, wonderful!'' said The Dean and raised her eyebrows. She was a woman in her mid 40's, with blonde hair pinned in a perfect bun. She wore perfectly tailored black suit. Even her gaze was enough to scare people and her presence was enough to fill the whole room. Usually she was frowning, but not today. The Dean was in good mood, which shocked Laura at first.

''We need fresh meat! Emotions! Some tearjerker! Something that would push a reaction out of our readers!'' she said in stern voice, not even missing a beat.

''What makes people cry? Wagner?'' she said and pointed at some old guy with glasses and big brown beard. He stared at her wide eyed, but quickly regained his composure and coughed.

''Celebrities?'' he murmured and she rolled her eyes.

''You're fired. Go and clean your cubicle. Schmidt?'' she pointed at middle aged lady in tailored suit, with unbuttoned dark blazer. That guy quickly stood up and left, not even trying to say something. Laura was visibly worried, but she tried not to look at The Dean. She wanted to make herself smaller, so maybe her boss won't notice her presence.

''Drama. Romances.'' she responded and The Dean lifted her eyebrows, pleased.

''Yes, Schmidt, that's it. We need drama and romances! But where we can find it?'' she asked and deadpanned, pointing straight at Laura. The blonde sucked in breath and turned her face to others.

''Teenagers,'' she mumbled, but it was enough for The Dean to clasp her hands.

''Yes, teenagers! We need a piece about lives of modern teenagers. Imagine parents reading about their children with tears in their eyes,'' she said and hit the board with pointer.

''To celebrate the March I've decided it's time for our next undercover feature! Good articles come from personal experience,'' she continued and a few people groaned. She shoot them a glance and they stopped, now looking straight at her.

''Hollis, you enroll on Monday to GIBS, good luck. You have one semester and I want to see the results,'' said The Dean and everyone gasped, including Laura. Was she just picked to undercover assignment? Her joy was short lived when realised that she had to enroll to secondary school. Of course, Laura was the youngest person in their office, but she isn't looking that young.

Everyone slowly left and Laura was still sitting here, staring into space. Natalie nudged her elbow and the blonde glanced at her. J.P was standing next to them with a worried expression on his face. J.P Armitage was her supervisor and chief editor. He was in his 30's, brown geled hair sticking in every direction.. He wore only white shirt and grey pants without blazer.

''Are you okay, Laura?'' asked Natalie and touched her shoulder, while the blonde shook her head.

''I'm fine, just shocked. Do I really have to do it?'' she whined and contemplated at J.P.

''My arse is on the line, Laura. You have to do this, besides it's your chance to finally become a reporter,'' he said and smiled to her.

''But it's GIBS, I went there almost six years ago. What if someone remembers me? You know, my life in school wasn't perfect. Why not Hofer for example?'' she moped and J.P rolled his eyes, while Natalie raised her eyebrows.

''Laura, he has grey hair,'' mumbled Natalie and Laura's cheeks flushed red.

''Schneider?''

''She has three kids and she's in her 40's.''

''Fuchs?''

''He's working on a piece about climate change and how we can stop it. It's important for The Dean, so he won't help you,'' she muttered and J.P tucked his hands deeply into pockets of his pants.

''Laura, calm down. Maybe you should go home and think about it? No rush, you have three days before Monday. It's a big chance for you, so don't fuck it up, or else she's going to hire us both,'' he said and smiled. It made Laura's stomach flip and tie in knots, so it didn't help already.

''J.P, that's really not helping her. See what you did? She's as green as kiwi,'' she growled and J.P just shrugged.

''I need to call someone, excuse me,'' mumbled the blonde and stood up, leaving them both in silence.

''You need to report to me every week, don't forget,'' he screamed and Natalie shoved his arm.

''You can be such a dumbass sometimes, J.P,'' she said and walked out of the room, while J.P just lifted his hands up in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I appreciate feedback, so y'know. Also, the next one is going to be 3x times longer.


	2. Crystal Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to update it. I was so busy with school, love life and work I couldn't find motivation to write. But now I'm back and I'll try to update it as frequently as I can. I'm not going to abandon it, don't worry. 
> 
> This chapter is also unbeta'd, so I'm sorry if you guys can't understand something. English isn't my first language, so I apologise in advance. 
> 
> I tried to research how does GIBS look outside and inside, but google didn't help me. If any of you go to GIBS just tell me if I screwed up something, thanks.
> 
> I also don't live in Austria, just nearby, so yeah.

Laura quickly grabbed her things and decided it's time to get out of here. She had nothing to do besides whining about her new assignment. The blonde would love to became an journalist, but this task was too much to handle. Laura isn't a social butterfly, and it was worse in her teenager years. Especially in school, where you're under pressure and stress all the time. GIBS itself wasn't bad, it's one of the most renowned and prestigious schools in entire Styria. Laura was the problem, or maybe her peers, she can't be sure at this point. 

Her colleagues would kill for an opportunity like that, but she doesn't want it. Memories from GIBS came rushing at her like a train. Now Laura is an adult, she tells herself, so maybe it won't be so horrendous? She tried not to think about hours in front of TV, watching chick flicks and romcoms just to get to ''know popular modern teenagers better''

Laura was always a good student, with straight A's in everything. In GIBS students with bilingual background get higher priority when it comes to applications. Of course, a lot of people try to enroll each year, so it was almost a miracle Laura has been chosen. Her father stared at her with such adoration in his eyes and hugged her so hard the blonde could swore she heard bones break. The blondes first day was lovely, but the more you get into it, the more complicated it becomes. 

It had to be different now, right? Laura is in much better position, she's a successful woman after all. She can't let those children screw up her assignment—

''Miss, you all right?'' deep voice pulled her out of the trance. Laura shook her head and openly gaped at the old man. The blonde forgot where she was, standing in front of a nightclub. She probably looked crazy, almost drooling over here. 

''I'm fine, thank you,'' she mumbled incoherently and tucked her hands in her coats pockets. Laura swore her entire face was as red as tomato. She could feel the heat building up under her skin. The blonde quickly moved past the old man and almost jogged inside, her friend Betty shot her a glare.

''Watch out where you're goin', Hollis,'' she said and raised eyebrow. Betty and Laura have became fast friends in GIBS years ago. Back then Betty looked for a roommate and Laura happily accepted the offer. Their friendship had a lot of ups and downs, but they're still on a good terms nonetheless. Betty always loved to party when she was in school, so it was almost a relief to Laura when she wasn't home. Now, the dirty blonde worked as a bartender in small nightclub. It's not her dream job, but she had no other choice. Betty had no qualifications whatsoever and she dropped out of university. She was supposed to be a bartender or janitor. Bartender had better paid, so she chose the first option.

''Can't blame me, Betty, it's been a long day,'' she mumbled and sat across the counter, her hands on top of it. Betty gave her a sympathetic look and leaned closer on her forearms. 

''What's going on, Laura? You look like a Bambi lost in the woods,'' she said and smiled. Laura shrugged and, instead of looking at Betty, she stared at red lights dandling in the background. They sat in dim light, their faces illuminated by a few lights here and there. The bar itself was made out by marble or some other rock, Laura couldn't tell, however it was darker than fair, grey walls. Stools are black and leather, they look rather new instead of worn out. Dance floor took all the remaining surface. From what Laura knew, only teenagers hang out here lately. 

''I need to enroll to GIBS again, infiltrate it and write a piece about modern teenagers. That's my latest assignment and I need to go to school on Monday. It's tomorrow, Betty, and I have no freaking idea what to do. I'm not a social butterfly so what if people won't like me? I need to get my material somewhere, and what if my boss wants me to be one of those cheerleaders who date jocks because they're shallow and —'' Laura was cut off before she could end her sentence, Betty's hand on the blondes shoulder.

''First of all, you might not be a social butterfly, but you're adorable, so people would like you. Second, from what I've gathered you're screwed up,'' she smiled and Laura groaned, rolling her eyes.

''I'm trying to be serious, Betty. I still don't know what to do. I don't even know how to dress, can you imagine me in a blazer inside the classroom?'' she whined and Betty just laughed, almost choking.

''That's hilarious, but no. You know, teenagers are still teenagers, even if it's almost ten years later. You still have me, top party animal in GIBS back in the days,'' the dirty blonde joked and Laura wanted to groan. It was one of those rare situations when Betty couldn't be serious. It drove the smaller girl insane, rage bubbled in her, almost like it's been here all day and waited to be released. 

''You're making fun out of me when I need your advice, thank you, Betty,'' Laura rolled her eyes and started to get up, when Betty's firm grip on her wrist stopped her.

''Oi, easy over here, mate. Were going out, if you don't mind,'' she said and smiled. It was only 1pm and no customer in sight, so it was safe to assume they won't come until 7pm.

''But what about customers?'' asked Laura and Betty waved her off, quickly pulling her to the exit. Laura just stood here awkwardly, while Betty struggled with keys. When she closed the door the blonde just sighed and her friend just smirked.

''I know how to cheer you up, relax,'' she said and they were gone with the wind.

* * *

''I don't think this is going to help me, Betty,'' Laura said sceptically and sighed. She was sitting on the bench in front of another clothing shop.

For the past two hours they have bought too many clothes. Betty said they all match ''angsty teenager attire'' kids these days love to wear. Laura didn't believe her in the slightest, but for now she needed faith, hope and something to distract her thoughts. Mostly Betty suggested skinny jeans and ripped shirts with band names Laura has never heard of, but she politely declined. Laura smuggled a few really well-fitted skirts in different colours, she always loved them no matter what. The blonde understood Betty's intentions, but her execution was rather poorly done.

''Are you shitting me, Laur? This is brilliant,'' she pointed to big New Yorker's sign and Laura wished she could shrink back. She was tired and her credit card is probably empty by now. Although the blonde wasn't sure about what Betty bought to be honest, she at least knew there was a pair of white Converse somewhere. 

''No freaking way Betty, I'm pretty sure I'm already deeply in debt,'' she drawled and her eyes widened slightly. Betty just sighed and sat next to her.

''Are you sure? We're not done yet,'' the dirty blonde said and smirked. Oh, Laura wanted to murder her.

''Do you want me to bankrupt before I'm 30? Aren't you hungry? Let's go to subway, '' she added and rise from her chair, two bags full of clothes in her hands. 

''Sounds okay, let me help you,'' she answered and took one of the bags from Laura. The blonde thanked her and looked around. The mall wasn't so crowded, so she could see everything clearly. In other circumstances she was just too small to stare above other people. Now, Laura pointed to Subway and smiled to Betty, who followed her smirking under her breath.

* * *

Deep shades of blue slowly faded into lighter, cobalt stretched across the sky, with a few glimpses of navy. A few sunbeams crept inside of Laura's bedroom, illuminating her pale complexion. Surprisingly the girl was awake since sunrise, trying to complete one coherent outfit. She spend entire afternoon looking at the stuff Betty has bought. The blonde didn't know how to react, to be honest. Betty's taste in clothing was atrocious, but maybe that's what teenagers wear these days? She tried to research it, looking at google and scrolling past a lot of fashion blogs. It was not much use because apparently she not a hipster librarian type with too much plaids. Since then she just tried to come with an idea herself, but it was really hard. Laura wasn't meant to be a next queen-bee, that's for sure. 

In front of her on a queen sized bed there were splattered dark pleaded skirt with floral pattern on it, white sleeveless shirt with covered bottom of it, only shoulder top being see-through and hight top denim converse. Laura stared at it with such intensity it could spontaneously combust at any second. She was truly worried about it, mostly because she has to go to school in next thirty minutes. The blonde already showered and put little to no make up, trying to look as natural and younger than she already was. Now, it was a matter of minutes.

Laura decided to wear it and quickly grabbed her backpack. When she received her schedule she wanted to groan. The blonde couldn't believe her boss signed her for AP English and it was her main course on university. She though it's just a waste of time, a bad joke made by J.P. 

The road to GIBS felt like a torture. Laura's palms were sweaty, her breath rigid, she desperately tried to calm down. It's just a first day and she's an adult woman, what could go wrong? Nothing, she told herself. The blonde took a few slow breaths, her grip on wheel tightening. She could see silhouette of cars parked in front of an old building. It was asymmetrical, with a big yard in front of it. The walls were yellowed, a sign that time moves quickly. Students loved to sit on parapet and enjoy their lunch. 

Laura parked next to some old tree, no one else in sight. She was too nervous for her own good, and nothing could possibly calm her down. The blonde inhaled and got out of her old Audi, which was a present for her eighteen birthday. Her dad loves her immensely and he's so proud of his little daughter, but he's really overprotective. Mr. Hollis agreed to buy her a car only if Laura undergone basic car accident first aid training. 

The blonde clenched her hand on backpack's strip and walked to the main entrance. A few students jogged next to her, a few walked and talked to each other. No one paid attention to her and she was truly grateful for it. Laura never liked too much attention, especially when she's anxious and could make a fool out of herself. 

The hall was crowded and she barely could see above them. She knows every possible class placement, so she relaxed a bit. But now, Laura needs to find her next class and try to not get lost in a crowd. Much to her ease, it's really early so it isn't really that bad. The blonde found her schedule and narrowed her eyes, trying to read it. Of course first was AP English, she rolled her eyes and groaned. A few students stared at her and Laura could feel heat coming to her cheeks. She quickly climbed up the stairs to second floor and looked around. English class is on the left, much to her displeasure.

Laura still didn't know how J.P managed to enroll her for the second time in the same school. He told her she doesn't have to worry about paperwork, so she assumed he did everything. The blonde wasn't even sure who's the current headmaster. Last time it was Elisabeth Fleischmann, so maybe she's the current headmaster? Laura didn't know. She was too busy to even check the main page for the school, perfect research at it's finest. 

She stepped inside and looked around. Only teacher was in the room, looking at some paper with such intensity she didn't notice Laura. The blonde could only see black hair and nothing more. She bit her lip and quickly sat in first row, a desk in front of board. The noise caused the other woman to raise her head, annoyed at first but her gaze quickly softened. Laura basically ogled at her teacher, who's quite attractive. Visible cheekbones, dark eyebrows, sharp jawline and brown eyes hidden under thick rimmed glasses. Her hair a little dishevel, fringe covering her forehead. She wore black blazer with wrapped sleeves and sweater underneath it. 

''Miss, who are you?'' she asked and it pulled Laura out of her trance. The woman seemed familiar and Laura couldn't help the déjà vu and blush creeping up her neck.

_The mysterious woman who called her a cupcake and saved from falling._

''I—I'm Laura Hollis, I transferred to GIBS today,'' she answered and teacher's eyebrows furrowed. Laura swore she saw a glimpse of disappointment, but she wasn't sure why.

''Ah, so you're the transferred student. I'm Carmilla Karnstein and welcome to AP English. Where did you transfer from?'' she smiled warmly but her eyes narrowed on Laura. 

''BG/BRG Kirchengasse. Is it Miss or Mrs?'' she asked, her German rusty, yet she tried to change the topic. Laura didn't know much about other secondary schools in Graz, so the question itself made her uncomfortable. She tried really hard not to blow her cover up during the first day.

''It's Miss. Transferring in middle of the semester is unusual, miss Hollis, but I hope you'll have fun here,'' she finally said and looked at Laura. She didn't believe that woman made her blush after ten seconds.

''Please, just call me Laura,'' the blonde said before she could stop herself. Carmilla raised her eyebrows and chuckled. Shitshitshit—

''Okay, Laura. Is your family bilingual? Your English is really on point,'' she asked casually and Laura couldn't help but ogle at her.

''No, I'm actually from Canada, but my father got a job here so we moved to Austria. I stayed—I meant we stayed here for good, but I had to learn German along the way,'' Laura answered and Carmilla propped her chin with her hand.

''Really? What's your father's occupation then?'' Carmilla asked again and smiled at Laura. It seemed like a normal talk between two adult people, not teacher and student relationship. It pained Laura, she wanted to know the other woman better than that. She's nosy but intriguing nonetheless. 

''My father? He's an investigative journalist,'' she said, half truthfully. Her father didn't live with her, he moved back to Canada, but Laura wanted to stay in Austria. When she was old enough she just came here and settled down.

''Journalist? Do you also want to be a journalist?'' the brunette asked and Laura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It caught Carmilla's attention, and she was openly staring at this point. However, she saw Laura's mood change and wanted to say something, but the blonde cut her off.

''Of course I do. It's my dream since I was a little midget,'' she said and giggled. Oh my god, did she just giggle? Her expression turned into sheer terror and Carmilla chuckled. Laura acted like a secondary school girl with a crush instead of an adult. Get you shit together, Hollis.

''With all due respect, but you're still small,'' Carmilla pointed out and Laura rolled her eyes, a slight pink on her cheeks. 

''Hey, look at yourself. I bet you're smaller than me,'' she retorted and they both laughed. It was almost too easy to forget that Carmilla was her teacher. Laura was sure the other woman might be one to two years older than her, but still similar in age regardless. 

Carmilla's laughter died down when other students filled the classroom. She started to mess with her papers again, leaving Laura alone. The blonde wanted to hear the other woman's laughter again. 

No one sat next to her, which she was grateful for. She didn't want to interact with kids just yet. Shortly after the bell rang Carmilla rise from her chair and wrote her name on board. 

Miss Carmilla Karnstein.

Laura tried not to gaze at her, but failed miserably. Even when Carmilla started talking, she didn't pay attention. Laura was sure she couldn't learn anything new during that course, so it didn't really matter if she paid attention or not. 

''I want all of you to be creative and use your heart in writing. I want to know your style and how well can you handle the topic. That's why I want you to write an essay. What's better? Emotions or logic? Rationalism or feelings? Heart or brain? You have forty five minutes, good luck,'' she said and handed out papers. Everyone else groaned in frustration. It gained Laura's attention and she smiled to Carmilla, who smirked at her. 

A big bold ''heart or brain – which and why'' was marked on the board. Laura didn't bother to look at other classmates. She quickly grabbed ink pen and started to write, smiling under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is ''the match''. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
